14 Years and Counting
by loool87
Summary: The story of the 11th doctor and Amy in an AU. I mean, they're the same but they don't do the same things as the series. Where will things end up? Depends on any reviews haha. R R - first attempt at a story. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Right, well - this idea just wouldn't go a way and I'm sincerely hoping that it goes to plan. Let me know what you think of it...review and such.**

**Basically this is a Dr Who story with Eleven and Amy but it's AU so ignore what's happening/happened in the series I'm making it up basically. I might attempt a soundtrack too, lemme know what you think again =]**

**Oh, I know it's really slow to start with but I just wanted to get into it so the first bit is a bit...bleh.  
**

**So yeah, Rate and Review please, this is my first story and I reeeeeally want to know what it's like.  
**

**Oh and disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise - that's unfortunately the property of the writers, producers, directors etc of Dr Who at the BBC...including some of the dialogue, I **

** didn't know how else to say it so...oh and although it is a shame I don't ****own the DR, if I did...this would blatantly be canon.**

* * *

Living with the doctor in his little blue box...now that's a sentence I never thought I'd say...then again I never thought I'd ever get out of Leadworth...and yet here I am. Currently hovering around the Andromeda galaxy. I'm not really sure what prompted me to start writing down my experiences with the Doctor...maybe it was Dr Song's diary, I guess if I was in her situation I'd have wanted people to know that I was important to the Doctor...the most important man in the whole universe...wow getting ahead of myself a bit there.

In order for you to fully understand what I'm going through right now I suppose I'd best start at the beginning - which, as it happens was a very long time a go, except it's not for me...it's only been a year...

Imagine this scene, your little, seven year old self waiting, alone in your house, for your legal guardian to come home from wherever she'd disappeared to that night when all of a sudden a blue box falls out of the sky into your back garden. It would terrify you wouldn't it? Well, not me...I'd dealt with scary, and the man that climbed out of that blue box was anything but scary. But, almost as soon as he arrived, he was gone again...for "five minutes" he said...five minutes...let me tell you, when you're waiting for the right person, five minutes can seem an awful lot like 12 years...of course for me it was 12 years but that's not my point. That wasn't the end of it though...he came back and saved the world from the Atraxi after 12 years...admittedly he didn't realise it had been that long and he seemed genuinely sorry...but naturally, you leave a 7 year old girl and come back and get whacked over the head with a cricket back by a 19 year old woman in a police woman's uniform, you're going to be a bit strange and he left again...without so much as a goodbye. I was fed up of waiting around for him.

He always comes back, my doctor. Maybe not when he says he will...and maybe not at the most appropriate time, but he always comes back. He told me I'd waited long enough (he's telling me!) and told me stories of the universe and how I could see anything and everything I wanted...now, that was an appealing offer but who did he think he was? "ooh, fourteen years...sorry" was all he said when I explained how long it had been since I last saw him...probably not the best thing for him to have said, "You think you can just drop in one day when I was 7, destroy my kitchen, let random aliens see through my wall, run away, come back 12 years later only to leave me again for two years, and then come back and expect me to jump in your stupid box and fly off into space with you do you?!" I practically shouted at him...well...14 years of frustration, 14 years of being treated like I was insane, 14 years 4 psychiatrists and...one raggedy doctor who would never keep his word. He didn't help himself though, as soon as I'd finished shouting he smirked....smirked! "Well, yeah I suppose I do think I can as it happens." He said, and clicked his fingers - the door of the...tardem or whatever it was swung open, a faint orangey glow shone through the gap...he had me there...I was just too curious about this machine to stop myself..."where do you want to start?" he asked and winked.

I'm not sure what I expected, but I can't say I truly believed that his ... 'time machine' could really go through space. "So, doctor, this machine of yours...where does it really go? I mean, this can't just go to space...it hasn't got any fuel or anything." he looked at me as if I had just insulted his mother in the worst possible fashion. "Come with me" he said simply, grabbing my hand and leading me to the doors, he opened them and gave me a little shove out of the door. I screamed...I hate that...screaming...hold on...I was breathing..."Doctor, I can breathe..." I said, looking down at him, he was stood in the doorway, holding my ankle so I didn't disappear I suppose. "Yeah, that's the TARDIS, it's expanded the interior dimension so you can be outside it..." came his reply, sounded sciency... never mind, I could breathe in space because of his spacebox, that was all I needed to know, "Come on Pond," he said, pulling me back down, "now do you believe me?" he asked, holding me close to him as I came to terms with what he'd just shown me. "Yeah, ok doctor...so your box is a space ship," I looked at him, he was smiling..."and you just pushed me out of it! What if the ... TARDIS hadn't had the air bubble thing ready? huh? What would you have done then?" The doctor looked taken aback. He closed the doors and turned to me, with one eyebrow raised, "Well, I'd have had to have found myself a new companion wouldn't I?" He grinned and I sighed angrily and stalked off towards the console, "Oh come on Pond, it was extremely improbable that you'd have died...there was a chance obviously, with the TARDIS not being properly run in but you were fine! Anyway, I've got something else to show you." He pulled a lever on the console and smiled that smile of his again - his evil genius smile - and the TARDIS began to phase.

* * *

**OK, I know it's not that great but yeah. Let me know what you think please, I've never done this before.**


End file.
